


Mirkwood Enterprises

by PerfectDisaster



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Slow build (kinda), Smut, They dont use, They sell them, Violence, Weapons, crime boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectDisaster/pseuds/PerfectDisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It sucks loving the man who is the head of none other than Mirkwood enterprises. Which happens to be the biggest crime organization in the world who is responsible for selling and distributing illegal weapons as well as selling and distributing drugs all around the world. For Anya he also happens to be not only her best friend but the love of her life. She cannot and never will walk away from him or any of her boys. So what happens when a few people come along and start to wreak havoc on their lives and the ones she love are put in danger. And one woman who just won't stay away from what is hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, come out with us tonight Anya” Thranduil said from behind her in the door way.

She was currently sitting in his chair behind his desk in his study. She was facing away from the desk though as she was going through certain files that were in his office filling cabinet. 

“Not going to happen tonight, I’m busy.”

“Please you’ll love it.” He said this time right next to her ear. 

He kissed her ear and slowly made his way down the side of her slim neck. Reaching up he pushed her hair to the side and started to press soft open mouthed kisses to the part of her where her shoulder met her neck. Moving back up her neck he kissed a spot, which he knew was slightly ticklish, behind her ear causing her to let out a breathy giggle and move her head to the side. 

Finally taking her eyes off the files that she was currently looking over she looked back at Thranduil. 

“You heard what I said Thranduil, I’m busy; and might I add that me figuring out who exactly it is that is skimming off you and your organization, will benefit you majorly in the end.”

“I know, I know, but you’ve been working on this all day. Take a break and come have fun.” He said leaning back down to kiss her neck, hoping that maybe he can entice her into going.

Moving away from him she stood up and turned around to face him.

“Weren’t you the one who ordered this to be done as soon as possible?” she asked looking up at him. She was a bit shorter than him, the top of her head coming just under his chin whenever they were hugged.

“Yes I did, but I intended that for someone who works for me, someone that I pay to do that.” He said as he took several steps towards her, causing her to walk backwards into his desk, where she had been previously working. 

“Need I remind you that you do actually pay me and I do on occasion work for you.” She said smirking back at him.

“I only pay you or have you work for me when I need something taken care of, quickly and quietly. You’re efficient and very good at what you can do. You’re like my own little deadly weapon that no one else can have but me.”

“Alright Thranduil that’s not the point…”

He cut her off by catching her lips against his to shut her up.

I let him kiss me and I didn’t protest when he deepened the kiss. I didn’t even bother trying to stop him as his big hands slowly slid down my sides and around my back to grab my butt and gave it a slight squeeze and tug that pulled me up against him. I tangled one hand in his platinum blonde hair and slid my other arm around his neck. 

“Hey Thranduil you ready to go ye…” Elrond and Legolas stopped short, upon entering Thranduils study, catching the site before them of the two of them locked in the embrace. 

Thranduil pulled away from Anya and rested his forehead against hers.

“Sorry guys didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“You guys ready to go yet?” Elrond asked. 

“Yeah we’re ready to go.”

“No, we’re not going anywhere, you are Thranduil.” She said as she turned to face the other two men.

“I’m staying here to finish this work but ya’ll go out and enjoy you’re night.”

Knowing just by the tone of her voice that they weren’t going to be able to change her mind about going they just nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

“Go have fun” she said turning back to Thranduil. 

“You sure you don’t want to come out with us?” He asked one more time.

“Yes Thranduil I’m sure I don’t want to come out tonight. Besides I really want to find out who’s been skimming off of the organization and I know that if I pass it off on someone else they won’t get it done as fast as I will.”

“Okay fine, alright then.” He said leaning down to kiss her one more time.

“I’ll have what I find to you by the morning. Now go!” she made him back up and gave him a shove towards Elrond and Legolas, who were still standing by the door. 

All three men were dressed in finely tailored suits. They never really wore anything other than that, but she wasn’t exactly complaining considering how exceptionally handsome they all were. 

“Ya’ll be back at a decent hour tonight alright. We all have work to do tomorrow.”

“Yes ma’am” Legolas mock saluted her.

“Alright we’re out of here, see ya later tonight.” Thranduil said as he began steering Legolas out of the room. 

“I’ll keep him out of trouble Anya” Elrond said to her just before he started to walk out of the room.

“Thank you” she simply stated.

Thranduil and Anya haven’t had the best of relationship. It’s kind of like a love hate relationship sometimes. They both love each other to no end, but both of them have been caught in certain situations that are never what they seem that involve others and instead of talking to each other about it they both act out on anger and do things to hurt each other. For Thranduil he will do certain things or entice women to get what he wants. Anya has also done the same thing but has only ever gone as far as making out with someone else as to where Thranduil has gone farther much to her dislike. Whenever another woman is involved Anya gets mad. She doesn’t like the idea of him being with someone else and the same goes for him about her. Whenever she would see him flirting with another woman, or another woman flirting with him, she wouldn’t hesitate to show the woman who he really belonged to. He would do the same thing to her if he ever saw her in those situations and she always thought that he secretly liked it when she did that. She sure did like it when he did it to her. No matter how many times they fought and/or walked away from each other, they always came back to each other.

***********  
Once the boys arrived at the club, they were waved in by the bouncer, having been frequent guest at the night club they never waited in line. The hostess waiting inside showed them to their usual booth in the corner. 

“What can I get you gentlemen tonight?” She said giving them all a sultry look but mainly focusing on Thranduil.

“I’ll have a Gin and Tonic” said Elrond.

“I’ll have a Jameson and coke please” said Legolas, ever the gentleman.

“Scotch clean” Thranduil said not even bothering to give the girl a second glance.

She rushed off to get their drinks.

“So do we know anything about who’s been skimming off of us?”

“No, not much Elrond. The only thing that Anya has been able to find out is that he works with us. But I don’t think that its anyone in accounting.”

“Well if you don’t think its anyone in accounting, who do you think it is then? And why wouldn’t it be anyone in accounting?”

“I think it’s someone that’s low in the organization. If it were…”

The waitress whose name was Emily arrived back at the table with their drinks and set them in front of them.

“Thank you Emily that will be all” Thranduil dismissing her.

After she walked away the boys continued their conversation.

“If it were someone in accounting I have no doubt that we wouldn’t have found out about the discrepancy so easily. They would have hidden it a lot better than it was.” 

“Where that does make sense Thranduil, who else could it have been?”

“I don’t know, maybe one of the new people we’ve hired in the recent months.”

“Has it been just money or product as well?”

“Mainly money but some of the new product has been starting to disappear, mainly the new drug.”

“Think whoever it is has been selling it to our competitors?”

“I don’t think so. Although that might very well be the case” Thranduil said shrugging.

“If it is someone that is low on the totem pole then they probably are selling it for themselves. Probably trying to make an extra buck, as if we don’t pay them well enough” he continued.

“Well hopefully Anya can figure out who it is so it can be done and over with” said Elrond.

“Speaking of Anya, are you two a thing again?” Legolas asked being cheeky.

Thranduil laughed slightly “You know we’re always a thing, regardless of if we act like it or not. Just sometimes we don’t always like each other.” 

“That’s because you wont stop doing ignorant things all the time.”

They all simply laughed at that statement.

“Yeah Thranduil, when are you going to get your shit together and ask that girl to marry you?”

“That my boys is a question I will answer on another day. Now lets dance!” 

They all chuckled as they got up and headed to the dance floor.

After about an hour or so of mindlessly dancing and drinking he boys decided to call it a night and head out and head back to the estate. But as they were walking out of the entrance they ran into Nolan Smith, the son of one of their biggest competitors.

“Well, well gentleman.”

“Nolan” they all said simultaneously.

“Cars here gentleman” said Lawrence, one of the boys many body guards. As they were walking away Nolan spoke up. 

“Heard there’s been some trouble in paradise lately, for your little operation.”

“The only trouble here Nolan is you” Legolas said as he stepped closer to him only to have his father grab him by the arm to stop him.

Smirking he said “You know, I heard that there’s supposedly this hard to find new drug that’s hitting the streets soon. Yeah word is that only the Greenleaf boys know where and who to get it from. But of course now that dads gotten his hands on it he’s going to put you boys out of business.”

“I suggest you and your father do your best to stay out of my way and keep to yourselves.” This time Thranduil was the one to step towards Nolan speaking in a salacious tone that brooked no argument.

“Hey Nolan!” Legolas shouted from next to the car about to climb in after his father “People easily go missing around these parts and I’d hate for you to be the next one to go missing!” he said giving him a deadly look.

That shut Nolan right up and he backed down. He knew very well what the Greenleaf men were capable of and that they would easily get away with it. As soon as their black escalade pulled away from the curb he headed into the night club.  
********  
Shortly after the boys had left Anya only got slightly further in figuring out who the guy was. She figured out that he was a fairly new guy, having only been hired five or six months ago. He was low on the totem pole and wasn’t considered to be very important. The only problem now was that she had to find out his name and that wasn’t going to be easy considering that there was thirty plus people that were hired in the same time span as him. She also had to figure out what he was doing with the product and money and if he was giving it to one of the rivals. It was well after midnight when she finally decided to give up for the night and go to bed. Heading to her section of the house she made it to her room and turned on the lamp on her nightstand. She stripped down and tossed her clothes in the hamper and strode into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower, relaxing her sore muscles from sitting in the same place for so long. After finishing her shower she wrapped herself in a towel and towel dried her hair as she brushed her teeth. She walked through her bedroom into her closet and dressed in a cute black lace matching bra and underwear set, then put on shorts and a light tank top because she got hot easily at night. She had a feeling that she would have a visitor tonight and he gave off a lot of body heat when he sleeps which usually makes her hot. She decided to turn the tv on and watch it till she fell asleep. She put the sleep timer on and then turned her lamp off and layed in bed flipping through the channels, not long after she turned the lamp off she fell asleep.

When Thranduil and Legolas and Elrond arrived home he headed to his study to see if Anya was still awake working. Once he saw that she was in fact not still working in his study he headed straight to her room, choosing to sleep in there with her and not in his own bed. When he got to her room he could see that the TV was on and as he pushed the door open he saw that she was curled up on her side facing the bathroom door asleep. After coming in the room and closing the door he used the light from the TV he made his way to the other side of the bed and stripped down to his boxer briefs and climbed in behind her. He saw the remote on the bed and picked it up to turn the TV off and set it on the table next to his side of the bed. He scooted closer to her so her back was pressed against his front and he wrapped an arm around her middle resting his hand on her stomach, planting a soft kiss on her neck.

“You boys have fun?” she mumbled softly, reaching down to hold his hand.

“I didn’t mean to wake you” he said lifting his head “but yes we did have a good time, although I’m sure it would have been more enjoyable if you had been there.”

“I found out a few more things about our culprit” she said through a yawn.

“We’ll talk about that in the morning, go back to sleep.”

“Don’t you have your bed to sleep in?” she asked shifting slightly to get more comfortable. 

“Yes but I sleep better with you” he answered giving her a slight squeeze.

“Mhm” she barely acknowledged.

The two of them drifted off to a peaceful sleep cuddled up in her big bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay! I got back from a cruise at the beginning of june and literally the day after i moved! i am finally settled and updates should come regularly now!

Anya woke up the next morning lying on her back with one leg bent at the knee and outside of the covers. She glanced at the clock on her bed side table ad read that it was only 7:30 in the morning. She was overly warm and she didn't really like that, she hated being hot when she slept, but as she glanced down at the man sleeping next to her she knew without a doubt that shed put up with it any way. Thranduil emitted a lot of body heat when he slept and that was one thing she didn't like about sleeping with him, it was also another reason why she kept her room so cold. He was laying on her right side with his head on her chest and an arm thrown across her lower abdomen and one leg across hers. She tried to settle back down and catch another hour or two of sleep since she didn't need to be up this early but quickly realized that, that was not about to happen especially with her being so hot.

Grabbing his shoulder and shaking him slightly "Thranduil, wake up." 

The only answer she got from him was a slight groan and his hand sliding farther up under her tank top.

"Thranduil!" She said louder this time. 

"What" he groaned.

"Get off me, it's way to hot for you to be sleeping on me like this."

Chuckling he just tossed the blanket off of them so they were left with only her top sheet covering there lower halfs. He shifted his body slightly higher up the bed so that he was laying with his face in her neck and his hand still under her tank top only now resting just below the cup of her bra. 

"I don't understand how you get so hot when your room feels like Antarctica, besides i'm comfortable." he ended with a smile.

"I get so hot because you give off so much body heat when you sleep, besides my comforter is kinda thick and keeps me cozy at night but add you into the mix and its like a sauna under there." 

"And yet you never complain when we cuddle." 

"That's different, we're not usually under thick blankets then." she said giggling.

"Mind telling me whats funny?"

"Big tough guy like you uses the word cuddle, not something you here everyday."

"Oh Anya stop it!"

"Plus I said when you  _sleep_ not when we cuddle, there's a difference."

"No not that big of a difference"

"Fine not that big of a difference but still usually when we cuddle I'm the one laying on you Thranduil, not the other way around." 

He smiled knowing she was right but didn't say anything back. They laid like that for quiet some time before either one of them spoke again.

"This is nice" she finally said as she ran her hand softly up and down his bare back.

"Yes it is," he said as he slowly pushed his hand up underneath the cup of her bra to slightly caress the underside side of her breast. "Its been awhile." he said kissing her softly at the base of her neck while his hand continued to caress her.

"Well Thranduil if you would stop pissing me off and doing the stupid shit that you do then maybe both of us would not have to go without.' she said running her fingers through his soft platinum blonde hair.

He knew that she was right and so he didn't even bother with trying to defend himself. He just pushed his hand the rest of the way into her bra and grabbed her breast completely. He propped himself up on his left arm and he leaned down and used his chin to pull down the bra and tank top to reveal a rosy pink nipple and latched his mouth around it while his other hand continued to tease and pleasure the other. Tossing her head back with a moan, she laced her fingers through his hair and pressed him closer to her. She parted her legs as she arched her back off the bed and while he continued to suckle and pull on the nipple with his teeth he slowly slipped to lay between her legs and brought his left hand to toy with the breast he just released as he moved his mouth over to suck and nibble on the other. Releasing her he slowly kissed a trail from the valley between her breast up the side of her neck up to her lips. He pushed his hips into hers and she could feel his hardened length pressing against her through her shorts. She parted her lips and gave out a slight whimper of a moan as he slowly started to grind against her and he used that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. 

"Hey Anya, rise and shine! There's someone here to..see...you" Lawrence had barely finished his sentence before he realized what he walked in on.

Thranduil had moved so as to shield her from his view but one could still tell what was transpiring between the two.

"Get out" Thranduil said harshly.

"Sorry!" Lawrence said blushing as he backed out of the room and shut the door.

"And yet another reason neither one of us gets laid around here!" she said chuckling.

Sighing he rested his forehead against hers, "We'll pick this up later."he said pushing himself up off her. He got off the bed and grabbed his pants off the floor from where he left them last night and put them back on. Glancing behind him he could see that Anya hadn't gotten off the bed yet. Turning around completely he saw that she had a questioning look on her face.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out who would be here to see me, I'm not expecting any one."

"Well get up lazy bones and go find out" he said throwing a throw pillow at her.

Laughing as she dodged the pillow she got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom "I'm going, I'm going" she said closing the door.

A short time later she had finished her business and came out of the bathroom to finish getting ready. Thranduil was sat on her bed buttoning his shirt up. She walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of her favorite jeans and tossed them onto the bed, then headed to her closet to pick out a shirt to go with them. After settling on a dark blue v-neck she walked back out the her bed and grabbed her jeans and got dressed. Just as she was pulling up her jeans Thranduil turned around and just watched her for a moment, watching as the tight denim stretched and formed to fight her gorgeous legs and perfect shapely butt. As she was pulling her shirt over her head and down her body Thrandui walked over and stood behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. 

"Did you find anything else out last night?" he asked lifting his head as she turned around in his arms.

"Yes I did. But unfortunately for you, I don't feel like having to repeat myself so you'll just have to wait until the meeting and find out when everyone else finds out." 

"You know I hate it when you make me wait." He said slightly annoyed.

"Yes I do. But you know what, I hate it when you go out and do stupid shit, especially when it involves other women." she said harshly as she pushed out of his arms and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She really didn't mean to say that bus it just kinda came out.

He listened for the sound of running water but when he didn't hear it he slowly walked to the bathroom and saw her standing in front of the sink with hers hands gripping the counter and her head down.

"I'm sorry" She said while looking at his reflection in the mirror with tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to apologize. I know that I haven't been the best man to you. But I promise you, that I am trying" he said walking up behind her and kissing the top of her head.

"I know, I know you're trying and I really should give you more credit for that. I guess that its just gonna be a little hard to forget that part of our past." she said turning around to hug him.

Saving herself from getting to emotional she pulled back and said "Well i really should go find out who is here, wouldn't do good to keep my guest waiting."

"You're right, I'll let you finish." he said walking out of the bathroom.

After she finished brushing her teeth she met Thranduil and her bedroom door and with one final kiss they separated and went they're separate ways, he to his room to shower and change and her to the sitting room to find out who her visitor was.

As she neared the sitting room she could hear several different men talking. She knew two of the three voices she heard, one was Lawrence and the other was Conner, the third voice sounded oddly familiar but yet she still couldn't place it. Rounding the corner and walking into the sitting room she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the man to whom the third voice belonged too. She hadn't seen him in almost a year.

"Bailor!?" 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! I moved AGAIN!! *eye roll* Sorry the i havent updated in a while, like i said i moved again and ive been super busy getting settled and getting all the stuff we still need for the house so theres been a lot of running around but now i have a time to actually sit and breathe and of course update!

"What are you doing here!? And What the HELL happened to you!?" she said as she took note of the bruises on his face and several spots of blooding on his pants and shirt.

"Hey shorty!" he said walking over to hug her.

"How you been man?"

"Eh you know how it goes, mostly good days but theres also been some bad days as well." 

"Yeah I get that. Thats pretty much life tho." she said leaning back to inspect his face.

"Now you gonna explain the bruises and the blood?"

He pulls out of her grasp slightly laughing while rubbung the back of his neck.

"Uh yeah seems a little friend of ours had a few guys pay me a visit last night."

"What do you mean paid you a visit?" She said with an icy tone.

"Seems Nolan didn't quite like what ole Legolas here said to him last night. Nolans guys managed to get the drop on me while I was slightly distracted." he said with a slight blush as he finished his sentence.

Knowing what she meant by distracted a worried expression crossed her face and she hurriedly asked "Tori! Is she okay!?" 

"She's okay. They didnt try anything until right after she'd left the loft. But now with that being said I'm gonna need that clean up crew, cause theres like three bodies just chillen on my floor and i dont think Tori wants them as decoration so.." He trailed off with a shrug and slight chuckle, "Please."

"I'll get someone over there to take care of that for you." Thranduil said making everyone slightly jump cause no one had even noticed that he'd walked into the room.

"Preciate it" Bailor said shaking Thranduils hand.

"Wait what do you mean Nolan didnt like what Legolas said last night?" Anya said to Bailor.

"When did you see Nolan?" she said turning and looking at Elrond, Thranduil and Legolas.

"What did you say to Nolan." she said looking at legolas.

"We ran into Nolan when we were leaving the club." Thranduil said.

"And what did you say legolas?" she asked, looking directly at him, again clearly not happy with repeating herslf.

"Well I kinda, may have, sorta threatened his life." he said shrugging a little.

"Please tell me that you didn't just say that just to get on his nerves? They're already a pain in mine and the corporations ass, I dont need them to become an even bigger one!"

"Well not exactly. He started it..."

"Oh what are 5 now?" she interrupted.

"He started it by bragging about "trouble in paradise" as he called it. About how his father has his hands on the new drug." Legolas said clearly pissed off.

"Wait! What do you mean he has his hands on the drug? Not possible, we should be the only ones who have it." Bailor said.

"Should be" Thranduil said "But we arent."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well we've got an internal problem and it seems that they've been scheming money and now possibly even merchandise off of us. As it would seem, they have got to be taking controlled amounts of any merchandise and giving it to someone else, amounts small enought that we wouldn't notice or small enough that they'd know we'd look right past it. Theres even the possibility of them having dealer information so they know who to go to or contacts of who to get it or anything from." 

"Is that all we know? Cause if so then someones needs to get on this asap and fix the problem." Bailor said with venom in his tone.

"Relax Bailor, Im way ahead of you on that one. I've already been working on it. Been looking in to it for awhile now. All I know is that whoever he/she is has to be new. And when when i say new i mean between 6 months to a year, maybe even 2 years new."

"Well is it someone in accounting?"

"No atleast not that I've found..." Anya trailed off.

"What Anya? What is it?" Elrond asked.

"They can't be in accounting."

"Uh whats that supposed to mean?"

"It makes sense now"

"Guys, I'm confused" Legolas piped up.

"Sorry guys, What i mean is that whoever the mastermind behind this whole thing, isnt in accounting. Now thats not to say that there isnt someone in accounting who may be heloing them. But the main person behinf all this has got to be someone who goes on pick ups and maybe even deliveries." 

All the boys just stand there looking at her confused.

"Think about it. How else would this person get their hands on the crug or any of the merchandise we deal with for that matter.They'd have to work closely with it."

"Close enough to take certain amounts and no one notice, or even think to ask questions." Elrond says.

"Makes sense! But then who would this new person be? No one i dont know or havent recognized hasnt been on any jobs I've been on." Legolas said.

"Thats what I can't figure out! I'll have to pull the records and check to see who's new and who came back that we know. I hate to admitt it guys but the possibility of it being someone we know, someone close to home is certainly very high right now."

"Wait you don't honestly think that its someone we know, someone close to home, one we'd consider a friend or family even!?"

"At this point im not sure, anything is possible. This kinda thing happens, especially when someone isnt happy with where they sit on the totem pole."

"Well we all can't just sit here talking about it and expect to get anything done, we all have work to do, so I suggest we get to it." Thranduil said.

"I'm not doing shit till i get some food in me. I'm starving." 

"You're always hungry Anya!"Legolas said laughing as he left the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria- Tori - Bailors girlfriend. There will be more information on her and their backstory as the story goes on.   
> This is kind of a short chapter but i have more written that i plan on hopefully posting tomorrow! As it 1:10 here i am ready for bed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its shorter but theres more to come as always !! Im still writing the next chapter and i couldnt find a good place to stop on this one, so i just had to pick somewhere to do it! Hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow!

Anya left the boys and headed to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She decided to make a fruit bowl, since they had just gotten a bunch of fresh fruit from the local market. As she's sitting at the kitchen table eating her breakfast and drinking her orange juice, she's scrolling through her timeline on her news app on her tablet, just checking whats going on in the world. Nothing peaks her intrest so she closes her tablet and slides it across the table and just sits there remeniscing in the quite. Its one of the rare moments that she actually has to herself. A rare moment where she almost feels like a normal person, someone who almost lives a normal life without the chaoticness of the life she lives everyday. Being alone gives her the time to reflect on her life and relationship with Thranduil and basically everything thats happened up until now. Her life hasnt always been easy, I mean no ones generally is, and of course her relationship with Thranduil damn sure has not been a walk in the park. The sliding glass door opening broke her out of her thoughts.

"Oh.. Good morning Anya"

"Good Morning Gallion! What are you up to today?"

"Nothing as of yet, got a few errands to run later."

"Sweet, sounds better and more productive than what I've got planned for my day."

"Yeah, oh hey this came in the mail, its addressed to Thranduil, looks kinda important." he said handing her the envelope.

"Hmm wonder what it is" she mumbled to her self while taking the envelope.

The square envelope had a very intricate caligraphy style writing on the front, looks hand written she thought to her self. Instead of taking it to Thranduil so he could open it she just decided to open it herself. Sliding out the square piece of paper from the envelope, it turns out that it's an invitation to a black tie event, hosted by Rebecca Knowles. But she saw that it had only Thranduils name on it in big bold letters right in the center, and on the bottom of it, it had a space for a "plus one". Knowing that Rebecca knew that her and Thranduil were in a relationship, she couldnt deny that it pissed her off that she did that. But unfortunately it also doesnt surprise her at all, considering Rebecca has always had a thing for Thranduil and pretty much anyone with eyes could see that. She's never respected their relationship and Anya knows that, actually a lot of people probably know that for a fact. She trys to ignore her and not let her bother her but it doesnt always work. Leaving the kitchen Anya goes to the "west wing", as they like to call it, of the house, to take Thranduil the envelope. As she nears Thranduils office she can here him talking. She walks into his office and sees him sitting behind his large oak desk talking on his phone. He looks up and acknowledges her noting the envelope that she waves at him and drops on the files sitting on his desk in front of him. She had no intentions of actually talking to him about what was in the envelope right now, she was going to wait till later to do that but right before she reached the door to leave he ended his phone call and hung up the phone.

"Whats this?" Thranduil asked picking up the envelope noting that it had already been opened. Knowing that it was her who opened it.

"Open it and find out." she said as she went to continue walking.

"Now why would i do that, when you could just tell me what it is, seeing as i know it was you who opened it Anya." he simply stated.

"It's an inventation for you from Rebecca Knowles." she said without even turning around.

"An inventation to what?"

"A black tie event, that she clearly only wants you to come too, Geez Thranduil if you'd just open the damn thing you'd be able to see that for yourslef."

That peaked his Curiousity and he pulled the inventation from the envelope. Realizing that it only said his name and seeing the plus one line at the bottom he looked up at Anya.

"You know i dont have anything to do with her, i dont encourage her actions to do this."

"I mean it doesnt help that the last time you saw her you guys were playing tonsil hockey together, behind my back." she said clearly getting annoyed with the connversation.

"Dammit Anya!" Thranduil said slamming his hands on the desk while standing up. "That was almost 2 years ago, it was a mistake. One that I contiunously apologized for."

"And you think that after 2 years she's just gonna forget that, a woman like that wouldnt forget that moment especially since the girls like completely in love with you. Shes gotten you into bed once and im sure she'll jump at the chance to have it happen again."


	5. Chapter 5

Walking over and closing his office door he turned to look at her."Are we really gonna go through this again?"

"How can we go through it  _again_ when we never went through it in the first place." she said crossing her arms over her chest starring at him.

"I apologized Anya. How many more times am I gonna have to do that in order for you to drop this!?"

"Thats just it Thanduil all you did was say sorry and left it at that. I got no explanation or anything."

"You want an exlpanation then fine, I fucked her." he said blantantly starring her right in the eyes. "Or wait that explanation isnt good enough let me give you a better one. You left Anya. We fought and you just left, stormed out of here an hour before we were supposed to go to the damned masquerade party. So I waited, I waited for an hour to see if you'd show up but you didn't. Hell I even made myself late because of how long I waited for you, and you know I hate being late. So I went any way, figured it would be a good distraction. And incase you were wondering, no, i had no intentions of fucking anyone that night. Blowing off steam was all i wanted to do, have a couple drinks and then come home. To make matters worse I drank heavely and actually I was avoiding Rebecca but of course it was her party so I couldn't avoid her forever. I got drunk cause I thought it would help me forget what had happened, what all that we had said to each other and especially the look on your face as you stormed out. I went to the bathroom and unknowingky she had followed me. So when I came out she was there waiting for me, and no I didn't kiss her she kissed me, as much as you might not actually believe that, that's what happened."

"Oh is that supposed to make me feel better about what happened!? She kissed you first and instead of pushing her away, for the fact that oh i dont know YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, you decided to fuck her anyway, as you so delicately put it."she interrupted.

"I didn't go looking for her Anya, she came to me. Blame it on lack of understnading or maybe even my drunken state but I was also under the impression that we were over. I know that, thats no excuse, but you left Anya" he said exsaperated " and i hadn't heard from you either, so I had no idea what to think."

"So why didn't you give me time Thranduil! We've been through that before, it wasn't anything new!"

"Excatly Anya! We'd been through it before! Except to me that time felt different." he said with a sudden somber expression.

"What do you mean felt different?"

"I've put you through so much the entire time we've been together. You don't deserve any of it. And I definitely dont deserve you! You're the strongest person I know and for some reason I felt like I pushed you to your breaking point that night."

They were both silent for a few moments.

"I've put you through hell and back Anya. We fight, we argue, and call each other names and we leave."

"Because that's what we're good at" she interrupted. "In the many years that we've been together, through the fighting and everything, how have you not realized that I always come back Thranduil." she finished with a look of hurt on her face.

Again they both sat in silence for a few moments. They both knew that she was right. No matter how many times they fought or name called and no matter how many times they both walked away from each other like she had that night, they always came back. Especially Anya, he was her forever person, the only man she'd ever want in life. But a small part of her brain couldn't help but think maybe that wasn't the case anymore.

"Ya know Thranduil, I think what really hurt in all this was that you really thought it was over. And not just that but the fact that you were so quick to let what happened with her happen. But Thranduil her! Of all people it just had to be her!" she said with so much pain in her voice." You so effortlessly let that happen and didn't even think twice to tell me."

"I told you what happened! I told you it was a drunken mistake that should have never happened!" he interrupted.

"Yeah days later after I had already found out from someone else! I had to come to you for answers!"

"I wanted to tell you the minute that it happened! As soon as it was over I felt...I felt..."

 "What hmm? Felt what? What could you have possibly felt in that moment. Satisfaction?" she interrupted once again.

"Disgusting, Guilt, anger." he said looking her right in the eyes.

"I felt horrible and gross for what had happened. Once it was over I just shoved away from her left. I left the party and not once even looked back. As soon as I got into the car all I wanted to do was throw up and beat myself up over what happened. I couldn't get the smell of her horrid perfume out of my nose or off of my clothes. I finally got home and headed straight to my bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. I took everything off and grabbed my tooth brush and tooth paste and climbed into the shower. But it was almost as if I couldn't get the water hot enough and i couldn't brush my teeth enough, I just kept brushing till I gave up and I kept scrubbing my body till I was raw. Once I got out I threw on some pajama pants and headed straight to you're room. I had Evan burn everything that I wore that night. I went to your bed room hoping the whole way there that you had actually come home! I was going to tell you that night! But then when I got to your room, I saw that you weren't actaully there. Then I got angry, I called you and you didn't answer. So I kept calling you and then you kept sending me to voicemail which made me angrier, so I gave up after that and decided to go back to my room and go to bed. But as I was laying in my bed the panic started to set in. I started to panic because I actually thought that you were going to leave me, for good this time. I didn't know what to do Anya."

"I came home like the day after Thranduil why didn't you just tell me then?"

"Honestly I panicked again. I just figured if you hadn't found out by then, then I was going to wait and tell you later that day instead of bombbarding you as soon as you got home with something like that. But then we all got busy and it honestly slipped my mind after that."

"Yeah then Taylor beat you to it and told me herself, and she sure didn't hold back either."

"It was Taylor who told you? I didn't even know she was there, let alone knew what happened."

"Yeah it was her who told me, but I don't know if she was actually there. I just know that Rebecca told her what happened and clearly didn't spare the details."

"You know I never once looked at her while it was happening."

"Thranduil I dont think i wanna hear this." she said.

"Didn't touch her or even kiss her, not once, except for when she kissed me in the hall. It was as if i was I was on autopilot almost. Just going through the motions to get it over with, like I felt no emotion what so ever. It was like I was just using her to take my anger out on. The whole time tho all I could see was you're face, even tho all I could see was the back of her head, I was still only seeing you. I know I wanted it to be you, so bad. Now that I think about it I'm not sure I even wanted to be doing that in the first place. So when it was finally over and I realized it wasn't you, I got so angry, at myself for letting it happen and at her and like I said thats when I left."

"As glad as I am that you're finally talking to me and telling me what happened, I think my heart needs a break Thranduil. I can't take much more of hearing this, so I'm going to leave now, this conversation is over"she said getting ready to leave the room. 

Moving quickly he grabbed hold of her hand before she walked out of the door and turned her around to face him. He simply bent down slightly and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. Though it took a second, she wound her arms around his neck and returned the hug burried her face in his neck. Standing like that for a few moments she finally pulled away and went towards the door.

"I love you" he said softly.

"I know" she said before she walked out the door and headed down the hall. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! There really is no excuse for not having this chapter up yet. I've had it written for awhile now, just hadnt gotten around to typing it up, then unfortunately the day after christmas my great grandmother passed away, then my birthday was on the 5th, and of course all the snow came! However I do hope everyone had a wonderful Chirstmas!

Deciding that she didn't want to sit at the house, she decided to take a break and left. Not telling anyone where she was going or doing, she got into her Tahoe and started her drive into the city. On her way there she thought to herself that maybe Tori would want to hang out, she could really use someone to talk to. Tori was one of her best friends, they met when they were both juniors in high school.

Victoria Truman, the new girl, she transfered in from out of state, she was shy, very pretty, inteligent but also in a way, outgoing. If you talked to her she would gladly talk to you and make jokes, laugh and everything. But she is also very opinionated and had quite the feisty attitude. Unfortunately not every liked that, though not that she cared. She didn't care if people didn't like her, she wasn't put on earth to make everybody like her. She had no intention of making friends exactly, she just figured she'd keep her head down and get through the next 2 years alone and then leave for college. So when she walked into english class her first day, as luck would have it, she was seated right next to Anya Baker.  They had several classes together but it was english class that they ended up getting to know each other after being paired for a project which required them to work together outside of school. Even though Victoria was new she had heard all about Anya Baker or more so her father, as well as Thranduil Oropherion and his father, although pretty much everyone knew of or about their parents. She was hesistant to become friends with Anya even though she seemed to be nothing but nice, she wasn't exactly keen on the possibilty of getting involved with what came with being friends with Anya, especially having to be around Thranduil. No, she didn't like him, not one bit. In fact it tooks a very long time for them to actually become aquiantances. Although she does admitt that if it weren't for Anya and Thranduil she wouldn't have Bailor. That also took awhile, neither one of them wanted to admit that they had feelings for each other, cliche right, yeah she thinks the same thing. But finally after some pushing from their respective friends they finally took that next step, and have been together ever since.

So Anya decided to give Tori a call and see what she was up too.

"Hello" Tori said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Tori!"

"Anya! How are you?"

"Not much, I'm on my way to the city, figured I'd give you a call and see what you were up too, see if you wanted to maybe grab lunch and possibly do some shopping?"

"Of course I'd like too! Besides it's been awhile since we've gotten together, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Okay! Wanna meet at that Bistro we like? Say 20 minutes?"

"Sounds good to me!" 

"Okay great I'll see you there."

**20 Minutes Later**

Anya found a parking spot surprisingly 2 spots away from Victoria, which just also happened to be right around the corner from where she was meeting her. Walking in she sees Victoria sittingat their favorite table in the corner by the window with her back towards to her. 

"Hey Tori" Anya said as she walked to the table.

"Anya! Hey, how are you?" She said standing up to hug her.

"Eh" she said shrugging her shoulders as she sat down, "I've been better."

"Uh Oh, problems with Thranduil or with..." she trails off as their waitor steps up to their table to take their order.

"Good Afternoon ladies,my name is Ben, what can I get y'all today?"

"I'll have the Parmesean Chicken with steamed broccoli and mashed potatoes, as well as a ceasar salad for my starter." Tori said first "Oh and a glass of Strawberry Lemonade please."

"Alrighty, and what can I get for you ma'am?" he said smiling at Anya.

"I'll have the Chicken Alfredo, no shrimp, and steamed broccoli as well, but as my only side. Also I'd like a ceasar salad to start as well, along with a strawberry lemonade please." she said.

"Alright I'll have those starters out to you as quickly as I can." Ben said never taking his eyes off Anya.

"You always get that, you know there is a different chicken alfredo that comes without shrimp in it already?"Tori said chuckling.

"As a matter of fact yes, I do know that, thank you very much. But I like this one better. Call me crazy, but i think they both taste different. Speaking of different, how about Ben our waitor? Never seen him before."

"Well maybe he's new?"

"Really Tori? Clearly he's new. But we've been coming here since high school and in that time period its always been the same employee's working here."

"Yeah that is true, maybe someone left and they needed a replacement or maybe they just needed the extra help. Anyways I don't want to dwell on that, can we continue with our previous conversation? What's going on? Trouble with Thranduil or trouble with the business?"

"Both actually."

"Would that be why Bailor got hurt the other night?" she asked with a concerned edge to her voice.

"Yeah but we're working on getting that figured out and taken care of" Anya said patting her hand.

"Oh, well whats going on with Thranduil? I thought that everything was fine between you two?"

"Everything was good,  _IS_ good."

"So whats the problem then?"

"He finally told me about that night that everything happened with Rebecca."

"Oh dear" she said quietly "After all this time, what brought that up?"

"Rebecca herslef actually, well not her in the flesh anyway. Rebecca invited him to her annual black tie ball and he got the invitation today. Of course it only had his name on it, with a small section for a possible plus one."

"Of course it did."

"And so one thing led to another and once that situation got brought up it quickly escalated, and he told me everything. Hardly sparing any details."

"But it still hurts, but more so because it was her of all people."

"Exactly. That's what I said to him. It was her of all people!"

After a few moments of silence Victoria decided to speak again.

"But he's been faithful right? these last few years? I mean from my point of veiw it definitely seems like he's changed and I mean that in many more ways than one."

"Yeah of course..."Anya trails off as Ben brings there food to them.

"Here we are ladies! Everything was actually done at the same time and I brought it all out together! I do hope thats okay? As soon as you're done with the salads however, I will gladly remove those plates immediately!"he said slightly nervous, or so thats what it seemed like to Victoria. "Here we are!" he said smiling at Anya and as he set her plate down and allowed his arm and hand to brush across hers, Tori not having noticed since she wasnt looking,Anya however did notice but decided to brush it off. 

"So ah let me know if you ladies need anything." he said then promptly left. 

"Well someone seems smitten with you."

"Not going there Tori!" she said "Anyway of course he's faithful, then again he hasnt given me any reason to believe otherwise."

"But?"

"But given our past and everything that has happened, sometimes I cant help but think that maybe he isnt being faithful. It hurts to say that but thats something thats always on my mind, or atleast hiding in the back of my mind."

"Well its like you said, given yalls past, its pretty understandable that you'd think that. But then again, you also know that if he had done anything you'd know by now." 

 "I know, but he's also very good at keeping secrets when he wants too."

"As many surprises and secret things he's planned over the years, I know thats right. So what, are you planning on actually leaving him this time?"

"No, god no, I couldnt do that. We've been together since high school, I cant see myself without him."

"Well even if you did, you know he'd never be fully out of your life anyway." she said chuckling.

"Of course he wouldnt" Anya agreed laughing as well.

"So its settled then, you wont leave him and i know for a fact that man aint never gonna leave you. I suggest you take some time away though. Maybe go see your dad, or hell just come stay at my place for a few days." 

"Getting away fo a few days would probably do me some good, give me time to think. I think i might take you up on that offer and come stay with you."

They sat and chatted as they ate for a bit before Ben came over and asked "Everything alright over here ladies?"

"Yes it is, can we get the check please?"

After Ben brought the their check they argued over who would pay for lunch but ultametly agreed on splitting even between them, they left the tip on the table and the payment in the book containing the check. They decided to to go shopping, after they did have a black tie ball to prepare for. After picking out their dresses and then ordering the guys tuxedos, the girls decided that they needed something to wear underneath, anything to buy new lingrie. Tori decided on a pink lace set that had white bows on it and on the fron and back of the stockings. Anya decided on a royal blue satin set that had lace trims. She needed something that sat low because of the design of her dress and the way it sat on her body. The stockings were black and would show nicely becuase of the high slit on the side of her dress, though she might save those for later in the evening. After purchasing those items the girls shopped around a little bit longer until Tori had to leave and take care of some work stuff.

"Thanks for meeting me today, I really needed it." Anya said hugging Tori.

"Of course, anytime you know that. You coming over tonight or ?"

"Yeah I'll come over tonight. Once I get home i'll pack a bag and get the rest of my work stuff sorted out and then I'll head over."

"Okay, well work will probably keep me tied up until later tonight, probably wont be home until about 7:30-8 o'clock. I'll leave a key at the desk though so when you get there just ask them for it so you can get in, incase im not back yet."

"Thanks Tori, I really appreciate it."

With that they both got in their cars and headed to their destinations.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of Tolkiens characters just my own original ones. I hope you guys like it!


End file.
